You Just Like The Chase
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: While at the Track one Night Steve Randle meets a girl who share his love of Fast Cars. Evie is pissed. Can the girl with the 'Need for speed'take a break for long enough to show Steve what he is missing? PLEASE REVIEW.


_**You Just Like The Chase**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Oustisders or The Fast and The Furious. **

**Summary- While at the Track one night Steve Randle meets are girl who shares his love of Fast Cars. Evie is Pissed and leaves. Can the girl with the 'Need for Speed' take a break long enough to show Steve what he's missing?**

**Warning- Minor curse works Nothing extreme. **

__

_**P.S Fast & Furious is Coming out on APRIL 4. 2009.**_

**Lyrics that are italic are Too Little Too Late, JoJo**

_"It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"_

"DARRY" Sodapop Curtis yelled as he walked into the house with his best friend Steve Randle. The two had just finished a long exhausting Friday at the DX gas station. Upon entering the house the boys walked into the living room and sat down, Soda sat next to his younger brother Ponyboy and threw a arm around his neck. Steve sat on the floor next to Johnny Cade. Two-Bit Matthews was on the ground watching Mickey Mouse.

"Where is Darry?" Soda asked

"In the shower he got home a few minutes before you." Pony explained.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Two-Bit asked after Mickey Mouse was over

"Stevie and I were planning to go to the track with Sandy and Evie and race a couple of times. What you guys doing?"

"I was planning on getting drunk but if I'm not totally wasted I'll meet up with you guys."

"Johnny and I are going to the movies." A little while later Darry came out of the shower, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, his hair was brushed like normal, he entered the living room and sat on his favourite chair.

"Hey Dar can I go with Steve to the track tonight."

"Yeah just no racing, Steve can, you can't Soda. And be home before 12:30."

"Fine."

"Dar, can I go with Johnny to the movies?"

"Yeah I guess. What do you have for homework?"

"Just a little bit of math and French."

"Okay well finished it quickly then you don't have to worry about it." Darry finished before quickly adding "And you have to be home by 11:30."

"Yeah I know." Pony stood up and headed to his bedroom he shared with Soda " Come on Johnny." Johnny got up and followed his friend. Darry got up and went into the kitchen to start dinner. About two hours later Dallas Winston came into the house with his girlfriend, Sylvia Robertson on his arm. Dally walked over to Darry's chair and sat down on it and pulled Sylvia into his lap.

"Hey Dal."

'Hey."

"Yo Dal where going to the track tonight you want to come. Sandy and Evie are going to be there." Steve added after seeing Sylvia's face.

"Yeah sure." Dally shrugged

"Fine." Sylvia agreed

"Where is Johnnycakes?" Dally asked

"Helping Pony with his homework. They are going to the movies tonight." Soda explained

"Well kiddies I'm going to go get drunk I'll meet up you later." Two-Bit said getting up and left the house

"I'm going over to Evie's house for a bit." Sylvia said while getting off of Dally

"Okay I'll pick you up later Later." Sylvia gave him a kiss and left the house. Around 7 Darry called everyone for dinner and they all sat down for spaghetti. Around 10 Soda and Steve started getting ready to leave Dally left and went to get Sylvia and said he would meet them at the track. Soda had his hair all greased back and was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. Steve's hair was down in complicated swirls and he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Darry were going now."

"Soda remember 12:30."

"Yeah Yeah I know." With that the two boys left . They drove over to Sandy's house she was waiting for them. Sandy was wearing a pair of firm fitting jeans with a light purple halter top, her light brown hair was curled. Next Steve drove to Evie's house. Evie was dressed in a short jean skirt and she had a black halter top and her normally curly black hair was straight.

"Hey Evie." Steve said while giving her a kiss

"Hi." Together the two walked back to Steve's car and they drove off towards the track. Steve park his car along the line of other cars, he popped the hood so that other people could look. The four got out of the car, Steve and Soda started looking around at other people's cars, leaving the two girls to talk with each other. A little bit later Dally and Sylvia walked over to them

"Talk about what every shit you need to talk about I'm going to talked with Steve and Soda." With that Dally left once again leaving the alone. Dally meet up with Steve and Soda talking to one of Shepeard gang. Red/Black APR Graphic designed Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution pulled up to join the rest of the cars. Everyone now had their attention on the expensive car, the door opened and a short 4'11, small, athletically built girl climb out. She was Latina, her black hair was straighten, and she was wearing a short black and white plaid school girl skirt, that reached halfway down her thighs, and she was wearing a black halter top the reached just below her full breast, and it showed off her taught stomach and her butterfly dangling from her piercing. She had nice long legs that ended with a black lacy stiletto. She stood next to her car, everyone had gone back to do whatever they were doing. A second later a bring loud slapped was echoed

"Don't ever touch my ass again." She yelled at the three Socs that were standing around her

"Baby I can do whatever I please." She raised a eyebrow at him

"Wanna put your money where you mouth is."

"You wanna race? You wanna race me." Everyone that heard the comment laughed, she rolled her eyes

"So let me guess your the pretty rich boy that everyone thinks is a god. Well I don't believe in that shit so unlike these wanna be I'll race ya. 500 dollars." The Socs raised his hand and shook the Latina girl's hand.

"Let's race." The Socs got back into his car and the chick got into hers they lines up and the same area. Steve Soda and Dally and now Two-Bit al went off to the side and watched. Evie went over to Steve

"Steve can we go this is boring."

"No they are going to race."

"I don't give a shit. Steve come on."

"No, I'm staying."

"Fine, I'm leaving." Evie left and Sandy and Sylvia went over to their boyfriends, and watched the race.

A soc went to the middle of the two competing cars.

"READY! SET! GO!!." and the two cars took off the Socs grey cars took the lead with the red and black one on it tail. They were coming to the end and The red/black was in the lead suddenly the grey cars shot by

"Too soon dude." And with that the Latina pushed a button and her car shot forward and past the grey car and over the finish line. She stepped out of her car and was impatiently congratulated by some of the bystanders. She confidently walked over to the Socs and held out her hand, he gave her the money reluctantly

"Never touch me again." with that she turned on her heel and walked away. Everyone started watching the next couple of races. Steve, Soda and Dally walked over to the Latina girl ho was standing next to her car

"Nice ride." Soda said

"Yeah it's a ten second car."

"Damn." Dally exclaimed

"Congratulations by the way."

"Never under estimate someone."

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Steve Randle."

"I'm Sodapop Curtis and this is my girlfriend Sandy Brandon."

"I'm Dally Winston and my girl Sylvia Robertson."

"Its nice to meet ya'll. I'm Antonietta Toretto."

"So where did you learn to race."

"My parents died when I was 8 years old and my older brother Victor who was 12 at the time. After my parents died we were sent to Tokyo, to live with an old family friend and my brother started getting in trouble and acting out. When he was 15 he started driving with this crew and I was learning to. In Tokyo they do drifting and brother got himself killed doing that. He died when he was 17 and I was 14. After that I stayed for a little longer and learnt some more drift techniques. But after a while it got to hard to be there, so I left I was 15 and headed to Miami and I raced there for about 4 months then I went to L.A and I race this girl named Mia, beat her, raced Letty, beat her, raced Leon, beat him, raced Vince, beat him and last I raced Dominic, lose to him by a milli-second. They adopted me into their group and taught me how to race better and I got into their "Business". Earlier this year Dominic let a under covered cop come into the group and he was supposed to bust Dom but Brain gave Dom an escape and he left for Mexico. He gave me his ten second car before he left. So now here I am just passing through and racing."

"Wow. Who are Mia, Letty, Vince and Leon?" Soda asked

"Mia and Dominic Toretto are brother and sister and their cousin Jesse he was killed before Dom had left for Mexico. Vince, Leon are Dominic best friends. Letty is Dominic's girl."

"Oh."

"So what are your guy's stories?"

"My parents were killed 2 years ago. So my older brother Darry is raising me and Ponyboy my younger brother."

"You?" Antonietta asked looking at Steve

"Not much to tell."

"There's got to be something. No one has a perfect life."

"My dad beats me and kicks me out then gives me money the next day. My girlfriend just ditched me."

"Nice. What about you Blondie?" She asked Dally

"Not much I get into fights and practically live in the cooler."

"Well you all have very interesting lives."

"You guys racing?"

"Darry wont let Soda and I got into a crash last time I raced."

"What about you?" Antonietta asked Dally

"I like horses better."

"So what's up with all the tension in this town."

"Socs vs. Greaser."

"Socs? Greasers?"

"Socs are the popular, my daddy can pay for anything."

"And greasers."

"Are the people that work for a spot in the world. The greasers are the poor people that live on the East side of town where the Socs live on the West." Steve explained

"The Socs are supposed to stay on their side of town but they never do."

"So then what happens."

"Rumbles." Dally growled

"Oh"

"Soda you better watch the time unless you want Darry skinning you alive." Dally warned it just 11:45

"I know."

"What time do you have to be home?"

"12:30."

"Don't you guys go to school?"

"I dropped out to help Darry with bills after our parents passed." Soda said

"I couldn't care less."

"I still go. What about you?" Steve asked

"I went and passed with all As I just never went back for my senior year."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Seriously? You look like your 15?"

"I'm 17."

"You wanna race quickly before you have to go?"

"I don't have money."

"I wanna see how good you are."

"Okay. One race." Steve agreed and he got into his car and drove to the starting line next to Antonietta.

Sylvia walked to the front of both the cars

"READY!! SET!! GO!!" and with that the two cars went speeding off. Antonietta got in the lead and Steve passed her Antonietta shot forward and passed him, suddenly they were side to side. Antonietta looked over to Steve and waved to him and she shot forward when she saw the finish line. Steve finished the race right on her tail. They both got out of the cars and walked over to Sodapop and Dally

"Nice race."

"Congrats."

"Thanks. Your not that bad."

"Come on Stevie we better get going."

"Where are you headed now?"

"I think I'm going to go home. L.A check in with Vince, Leon, Letty and Mia and see if Dominic is back. Think, I have to face whatever I was running from. "

"Good Luck. And if you ever come Back check out a gas station called DX." Soda said, he gave Antonietta a hug and Sandy gave her a hug too.

"Steve I'll meet ya in the car." Soda said as he and Sandy started walking away. Antonietta waved to them

"Yeah I guess me and Sylvia should get going." Dally announced, he gave Antonietta an awkward hug and Sylvia gave her a hug too.

"See ya around."

"Come visit." Dally said

"Bye." The two walked away and Antonietta turned her attention to Steve

"I guess I should get going." Steve said

"You know I live my life 10 miles per hour. Meaning I never stay in one place long enough for a relationship. But If you have it, hold on to it. Fix whatever problem you have with your girl. You never know when its too late."

"Thanks."

"I'll see ya around." Antonietta said hugging him

"See ya." Antonietta watched Steve get in the car and drive off.

Steve dropped Soda off at his house after dropping Sandy off at hers. Steve continued driving until he found his destination. He parked the car and walked to the front door, he rand the door bell and waited. He heard the door unlock and Evie opened the door with a smile on her face, Steve smiled at her, only to have the smiled wiped off when a older guy that he didn't know came up behind Evie and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Steve looked at his girlfriend her hair was messy and she was wearing a silk robe that was pulled tightly closed.

"Steve. What are you doing here?" Evie whispered

"Realising the chase is over" With that he looked once more and Evie then turned around and walked away.

_" __I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough"_

It had been a week since Antonietta had raced in Tulsa and she had just arrived in L.A. She had stopped along the way to beat some poor suckers in a couple of races. But she finally made it. Antonietta started driving the similar streets until she reached the race roads. It was just 12:00 which meant the races would be starting. She gave some guy her buy in and waited at the starting line. Five cars pulled up beside hers. She looked over to her left side. Dominic. On her left side was Vince, Leon, Letty and Brain and Mia was in his car.

"I'm home." They each looked at her and smiled. Some chick went to the Front of the line of the cars and she pointed to the Right a girl shouted

"READY!" she pointed to the left

"SET!!"

"GO!!" The six cars took off.

_"It doesn't matter anyway"_

**AN- I hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't really my best work but it has been bugging me for three days so I needed to write it. I love the Fast and The Furious. REVIEW**

_**P.S Fast & Furious is Coming out on APRIL 4. 2009.**_


End file.
